


The Comeback Story Of A Lifetime

by rileyblue



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyblue/pseuds/rileyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Perché fa quello che dico e mi fido di lui."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comeback Story Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> • Prima di tutto vorrei sottolineare che ho scritto la mia prima Nc17, nel caso qualcuno non se ne fosse accorto. È il traguardo dei traguardi e penso non si ripeterà mai più. O forse sì, devo ancora capire come ci sono riuscita questa volta e poi si vedrà.  
> • Un po’ di backstory: per secoli, laddove per secoli intendo _anni_ , Ale mi ha chiesto di recuperare Breaking Bad. La richiesta si è intensificata durante la stagione finale del telefilm, ma io a quel punto avevo già deciso che sarebbe stato il fandom per la sua prossima fic di compleanno e avevo iniziato a vederlo. Così, affinché la sorpresona fosse davvero sorprendente, ho mantenuto il segreto da Settembre 2013 fino a oggi, sospetto con discreto successo. Lo spero, almeno. *_*”  
> • La fic è stata nella sua immensa interezza betata da [Linda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstrike).  
> • Titolo fregato ai Kings Of Leon.

**Prologo**

Ha un rito.  
Quasi ogni giorno, appena tornata da scuola, va nella propria camera, appoggia con cura la borsa in un angolo ai piedi della scrivania, fa i compiti con scrupolosità e precisione, mettendoci un’attenzione unica, domando l’attesa. Studia per le interrogazioni, si impegna in ricerche per approfondire gli argomenti che le interessano di più.  
E poi, quando la casa è vuota e Skyler non è ancora tornata dal lavoro, si prende del tempo per se stessa, premia la propria diligenza.  
Accomodandosi sul letto adagia il portatile sulle gambe incrociate e apre il file del video che ha nascosto in mezzo ad altri di nessuna importanza, nel caso a qualcuno venisse l’antipatica idea di spiarci.  
Preme il tasto play del lettore sempre con una certa trepidazione, come se non l’avesse visto un migliaio di volte nel corso degli anni.  
Quando le prime voci escono dalle casse è un tuffo al cuore; abbassa un poco il volume per non rischiare di ignorare il rombo basso del motore dell’auto di Junior che rientra, proprio nell’istante in cui la zia Marie, nel suo vestito viola che fa frusciare coi propri movimenti, sta dicendo che invecchierà benissimo e tra due decenni sarà ancora uguale.  
Di anni ne sono passati quattordici e lei ama tuttora quel colore, ogni dettaglio nella sua abitazione e molti dei suoi abiti lo ricordano, ma poco della donna allegra di quel giorno è rimasto. Il dolore l’ha piegata, quando Holly era ancora troppo piccola per ricordarsene, in quella frazione della vita sua e della sua famiglia di cui non riesce a mettere insieme i pezzi.  
L’inquadratura cambia con una giravolta e il viso di suo fratello sedicenne appare per pochi istanti, solo parzialmente, mentre riprende se stesso; poi c’è sua madre, giovane da non crederci, incinta e splendida in un abito rosa. Sorride, dice il suo nome, ed è piena di una felicità che ha perso per strada chissà quando.  
Poco dopo compare lo zio Hank; lei non lo ricorda assolutamente, anche se la risata rauca che lascia andare e quello sguardo azzurro le sembra familiare.  
Ad un tratto l’attesa finisce, il tempo rallenta come di colpo quando l’obiettivo della telecamera si ferma su suo padre, in piedi con un vassoio pieno di bicchieri in mano, un po’ impacciato nella camicia di un verde smorto.  
Mette in pausa nel momento in cui gli occhi di Walter sono conficcati dritti nei suoi; resta a fissarli per diversi minuti, e intanto cerca le somiglianze tra i propri lineamenti e quelli dell’uomo, prova a imprimersi più a fondo nella memoria i tratti del suo volto, poi tira un grosso respiro e fa ripartire il filmato.  
Il suono della sua voce arriva netto e chiaro, un po’ tentennante appena inizia a parlare ma ben presto si fa sciolto nell’affermare che i suoi genitori l’ameranno nonostante tutto. Ma è il suo amore in particolare che Holly vorrebbe, la sua presenza al proprio fianco invece di dover portare dei fiori su una tomba nel fine settimana.  
Un sorriso vagamente imbarazzato e lo schermo torna a essere occupato da gente che non conosce, che non ha mai visto in vita sua, carta da regalo ovunque e articoli per neonati sparsi in ogni dove.  
Clicca col mouse la crocetta rossa e chiude il file quando la porta della stanza si apre – era così concentrata su suo padre da non aver sentito il fratello arrivare nonostante l’accortezza del volume.  
Junior entra muovendosi un po’ instabilmente con le stampelle sulla moquette, sfodera un sorriso salutandola e sedendosi vicino a lei.

“Mamma ti manda a controllarmi?” domanda divertita, guardandolo armeggiare con la cravatta.  
“No,” replica nella sua parlata strascicata, “ceno qua stasera. Che stavi facendo?”  
“Oh, nulla, controllavo una cosa per il compito di domani.”

Chiude con rapidità il laptop e lo appoggia sul comodino.

“Spuntino prima di cena?” propone balzando giù dal letto, ammiccando platealmente. Il ragazzo non se lo fa ripetere due volte e la segue in cucina.

Ha un rito. Lo ha perfezionato nel corso degli anni, all’insaputa di sua madre e di suo fratello. È il suo segreto e ne è gelosissima.

 

**I.**

“Spingiamoci maggiormente all’interno, vai sempre verso Ovest”, ordina Mr. White, mentre si allontanano ogni secondo di più dalla città.  
È strano ritrovarsi a stretto contatto con qualcuno che è stato un proprio professore – e, quindi, il nemico – per così tanto tempo. È strano intraprendere una qualche attività insieme dopo anni senza vedersi, senza nessun grado di intesa che presagisca il buon esito di una partnership, ma Jesse segue le istruzioni dell’uomo senza fiatare, i ruoli mantenuti anche all’esterno dell’ambito scolastico.  
Si addentrano nella riserva Navajo per un’altra mezz’ora, fino a quando Walter decide che quel preciso posto è abbastanza riparato e sicuro.  
 _Siamo nel bel mezzo del maledetto nulla, sarebbe difficile fosse il contrario_ , pensa il ragazzo, mentre rallenta fermando il motore.  
To’hajiilee appare come una distesa infinita che odora di qualcosa molto simile al fieno, a terra arsa dal sole e, sotto sotto, cela un sentore pulito, di aria limpida; è chilometri e chilometri di niente all’orizzonte e cielo blu sopra le loro teste.  
Ha inizio lì, nel momento in cui parcheggiano il camper e cominciano a cucinare; ha inizio nell’attimo in cui l’uomo chiama per la prima volta la moglie inventandosi una scusa per giustificare il suo ritardo.  
Ancora non lo sanno, ma è sempre in quel luogo che finirà, tra la polvere arida del deserto.

*

Walter è infastidito, per non dire furioso.  
Jesse se ne rende conto dal modo in cui corruga la fronte, dalla mascella contratta, e anche da come lo guarda, ma lo accoglie nonostante avesse posto sin dal principio regole ben precise, a partire dal semplice telefonare, figurarsi a fare la propria comparsa direttamente sulla soglia di casa, in bella vista per i vicini. E per Skyler.  
Però lo lascia entrare e gliene è grato. Se l’era immaginata diversa: negli anni della scuola non ci aveva in alcun modo ponderato, ma da quando hanno iniziato a cucinare insieme il pensiero ha varcato la sua mente sempre più spesso. È semplicemente curioso, nulla di più.  
Credeva vi avrebbe trovato quell’odore stagnante di malattia, sgradevole e dolciastro, di corpi costretti a letto, lo stesso che aleggiava attorno a sua zia persino nei primi tempi, quando a letto non ci era costretta affatto, la seguiva ovunque andasse, e lo sorprende non rinvenirlo lì.  
C’è un profumo caldo, vagamente polveroso, e di fiori secchi.

L’uomo si abitua presto alla sua presenza, e lo tranquillizza sapere che non è il suo essere lì a dargli noia quanto la paura che la sua famiglia scopra tutto.  
Allora cerca di adattarsi, fa quello che gli dice. Plasma la sua condotta alle esigenze dell’altro.

“Vuoi fare colazione?”, domanda, e il ragazzo accetta con un sorriso.

 

**II.**

La batteria morta non gli farebbe partire un attacco di panico se non fossero in mezzo al deserto, in un camper zeppo di metanfetamina, con tutti gli strumenti per cucinarla e un barile di metilamina pronto all’uso.  
E due cellulari su due inservibili, come se non bastasse, l’ultimo scaricatosi dopo una chiamata infruttuosa a Skinny Pete, che ora starà girando a vuoto e, con tutta probabilità, se mai ne usciranno vivi, dovranno anche sobbarcarsi la scocciatura di andarlo a recuperare, sperduto chissà dove in una zona non abitata del New Mexico.  
Jesse non sa bene se a terrorizzarlo di più sia la paura di morire o quella di venire beccato dalle forze dell’ordine con un carico di droga da far invidia a qualsiasi spacciatore.  
Già se li immagina, i titoli dei giornali che portano il suo nome e quello di Mr. White associati alla più grossa produzione di meth dei dintorni.  
Cerca di calmarsi come può dopo aver gettato il mozzicone a terra e averlo schiacciato sotto la suola delle scarpe.

Il freddo sta iniziando a intensificarsi, è sceso quieto nella calura diurna e si è solidificato pian piano, così rientra nel veicolo e si sdraia di fianco a Walter, accostando la propria schiena contro quella dell’altro in cerca di un po’ di calore, che arriva subito, inaspettatamente, si irradia penetrando fin nelle ossa e lasciandolo insonnolito.  
Si risveglia poche ore dopo, nel cuore della notte, al suono dell’attacco di tosse di Walt. Gli dà le spalle, piegato in due dal male che gli squassa i polmoni.  
Il ragazzo allunga istintivamente una mano e la appoggia sul dorso dell’uomo, accarezzandolo, in un gesto di conforto che gli nasce chissà dove, ancorato alla malattia di sua zia.

“Sto bene, sto bene”, dice lui, ma non si allontana dal tocco, anzi, sembra muoversi verso di esso.  
Restano così per quella che pare un’eternità, fino a che le prime luci di un’alba rosea iniziano a fare capolino attraverso le tendine.

*

“La metilamina non sta andando a male, vero?”

Walter gli lancia uno sguardo che ammette la colpa, i segreti, la verità taciuta, e poi torna a lavorare a un modo per rimettere in funzione l’autocaravan.  
Jesse sa quanto possa suonare fatalista, ma l’aveva percepita arrivare questa notizia negli scorsi giorni, con unicamente il suo ex professore e il silenzio della riserva a fargli da compagnia.  
Questa è un’altra delle cose che non si sarebbe mai aspettato anni fa, quando era suo studente, ma si scopre triste al pensiero che il cancro sia peggiorato, che presto tutto questo finirà, che starà troppo male anche per alzarsi dal letto e poi sarà solo un turbinio di dolore e antidolorifici sempre più potenti e nessun’altra fermata se non il capolinea.

“Mi spiace”, sussurra appena, inaudibile alle orecchie del compagno, ricacciando indietro il male alla gola che presagisce l’arrivo delle lacrime.

*

È seduto sulla poltrona attorniato dalla propria famiglia mentre il Dottor Del cavoli comunica la notizia.  
Le macchie che aveva visto di sfuggita nella propria lastra non sono il tumore che si è diffuso, sono un’inezia, un niente in confronto a ciò che aveva creduto fosse la realtà. Polmonite da radiazioni; il cancro invece è in remissione dell’ottanta per cento.  
In questo momento Walter vorrebbe restare da solo, non riesce a tollerare la presenza allegra di Skyler, del figlio e dei cognati al proprio fianco. Vorrebbe urlare, mentre una rabbia cieca gli sale dentro, per tutto quello che ha fatto, per quella certezza che si è sgretolata come argilla tra le sue mani – una certezza che era un’assoluzione da ogni male.  
Si chiude in bagno e lascia quella furia uscire, e il pugno che si schianta contro il metallo del distributore di salviette sembra donargli la calma di cui ha bisogno.

*

Hank guarda Walter versare l’ennesimo bicchiere di whisky a Junior e si chiede chi sia l’uomo che gli sta davanti. Il tumore ha tirato fuori un lato di lui che non credeva esistesse, lo ha reso nuovo e, in qualche modo, persino estraneo – anche se si conoscono da una vita, anche se sono amici, cognati, anche se.  
Adesso c’è quel filo di sentimenti violenti e sbagliati che gli affiora sottopelle di tanto in tanto e riesce a vederli riflessi nei suoi occhi, possessività e furia e desiderio di spazio, tutti dietro al confine che ha tracciato e recintato affinché nessuno si avvicini troppo.  
È distante, non nel modo pacato e riservato di qualche tempo fa; la sua è una lontananza di segreti e ore spese con chissà chi, in luoghi e ritrovi che non ha mai condiviso. È al largo mentre lui può solo limitarsi a osservarlo dalla sicurezza della spiaggia.  
Ed è mentre lo sfida con lo sguardo che si chiede se non si sia spinto troppo in là per avere ancora la possibilità di tornare indietro incolume.

*

“Perché fa quello che dico e mi fido di lui.”  
È una risposta categorica la sua, che non ammette repliche, eppure.  
“Non ci si può fidare di un drogato”, replica Gustavo, nel suo tono calmo, amabile, prima di tornare al lavoro dopo aver mandato in fumo la possibilità del loro affare.  
Potrà pure essere così, pensa Walter alzandosi, ma per Jesse questo discorso ha delle attenuanti. È leale e, anche se il panico ha su di lui effetti spiacevoli, fino ad ora ha potuto farci affidamento.  
È Jesse, vale il rischio, di qualsiasi entità esso sia.  
Così si allontana non rassegnato a veder sfumare quell’opportunità per nessuna reale ragione.

*

Jane è il punto di rottura.  
Dopo di lei non si potrà più tornare indietro. Se lo ripete mentre la guarda soffocare nel suo vomito, mentre si agita disperata in cerca d’aria e Jesse dorme, completamente fuori gioco a causa dell’eroina, al suo fianco, inconsapevole della lotta che il corpo di lei sta combattendo per restare in vita.  
Lo ha sempre affascinato come, anche nell’incoscienza più completa, il fisico umano trovi il modo di sopravvivere, di contrastare nel limite del possibile qualsiasi cosa possa andare storta.  
Ma non in questo caso, non questa volta, non con lui a impedirlo.  
La osserva dibattersi e pensa che è per il bene del ragazzo; sul momento non gli importa nemmeno quanto Jesse soffrirà, vuole solo fermare la sua corsa verso l’autodistruzione, sbarragli il passo sulla strada che lo sta portando lontano da sé, frenare l’influenza che quella giovane donna ha su di lui.

Quando muore, quando il cervello smette di mandare impulsi, è anche conscio del proprio senso di colpa. _È una ragazzina e l’hai lasciata morire_ , getta un’occhiata al letto sfatto, all’immobilità della sua persona, al su e giù del petto del giovane sdraiato a poca distanza. Tranquillo, pacifico, ignaro.

*

Mike lo accompagna davanti a un edificio fatiscente. Jesse è all’interno, abbandonato su un materassino lurido con più droga che sangue in circolo nell’organismo. Non si aspettava niente di meglio, dopo la chiamata disperata in cui gli comunicava che Jane era morta. Aveva sentito la paura nella sua voce e un dolore che è un abisso.  
Però, vederlo lì, adesso, annichilito dalla pena, in mezzo ad altri tossici fatti peggio di lui, gli stringe in una morsa il cuore.

“Jesse”, lo chiama diverse volte, dapprima con gentilezza poi sempre con maggiore urgenza. Il ragazzo gli punta gli occhi azzurri addosso, confusi e disorientati. “Jesse, sono qui. Vieni, ti porto via.”  
Lo ripete mentre il giovane si mette a sedere e scoppia a piangere. Lo abbraccia, cullandolo in quel pianto disperato, perché sa che non ha nessun altro da cui andare se non da lui e adesso, _adesso_ è nuovamente suo, e suo soltanto.

*

Compone il numero di Gretchen per l’ennesima volta nel giro di pochi giorni. Ha assoluto bisogno di parlare con lei, di accertarsi che la distanza di suo marito negli ultimi mesi, le sue assenze, l’esistenza di un cellulare segreto siano riconducibili ad una relazione extraconiugale. Lei è l’ipotesi più probabile, l’unica che vuole davvero considerare. Non troverà ugualmente la forza di perdonarlo quando e se ne avrà conferma, ma sarà comunque meglio dell’altra possibilità. La possibilità che include Jesse Pinkman, così giovane e a disagio in sua presenza, quasi impaurito di trovarsela di fronte, di sentirla presentarsi come la moglie del suo ex professore. E quello stupore nell’udirla parlare di erba. L’erba era una menzogna, Skyler ne è certa ormai.  
La segreteria scatta all’ennesimo squillo.

“Gretchen, sono sempre Skyler, devo sapere cosa sta succedendo tra te e mio marito. Richiamami, per piacere.”

Riattacca e comincia a sperare.

*

La casa risuona di silenzio senza Skyler. È strano ritrovarsi soli dopo quasi vent’anni di matrimonio. Non è passata nemmeno un’ora da quando lei ha varcato la soglia di casa con le valigie e Holly appresso, eppure la sua gli sembra già una vita diversa.  
Si è seduto da poco in giardino, pensando a come sistemare le cose tra di loro, considerando l’opzione di dirle la verità, quando sente lo schianto della collisione dei due aerei. Alza la testa in tempo per vedere una vampa di fuoco e fumo e macerie che esplode nel cielo azzurrissimo e sereno di Albuquerque.  
I detriti dell’incidente iniziano a cadere qua e là sulla città, persino intorno a lui, dritto dritto nella sua piscina; vede l’occhio tondo di un pupazzo di pezza galleggiare sinistro, la pupilla statica rivolta verso di lui. Resta a osservare quel disastro con calma incredula, come se non fosse reale.  
C’è solo quel bulbo oculare che continua a fissarlo, fluttuando lieve a pelo d’acqua.

*

Errore umano.  
Il giorno dopo il telegiornale annuncia che a far schiantare i due aerei è stata la disattenzione di un controllore del traffico aereo che ha recentemente perso la figlia ed è tornato al lavoro prima di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Donald Margolis. Il nome non gli dice niente, ma il suo viso sì. È l’uomo del bar, il padre di Jane. Quella Jane che ha guardato soffocare per salvare Jesse. Resta a fissare le immagini sullo schermo mentre il rumore del silenzio si amplifica e gli riempie la testa.  
Centinaia di vite perse a causa di quella decisione, perché aveva troppa paura che Jesse avrebbe fatto la stessa fine, prima o poi.  
Ma sono tutte menzogne, quella sera ha scelto di lasciarla morire perché è egoista e ha pensato a sé, non voleva rinunciare al ragazzo, non voleva perdere il suo partner e allora è rimasto a osservarla rantolare in cerca d’aria. Ha considerato la sua morte il male minore.  
Jane, dopotutto, è stata davvero il punto di rottura.

 

**III.**

Non voleva perderlo, ma le loro strade hanno iniziato a prendere direzioni opposte in ogni caso. La riabilitazione non aiuta Jesse a superare il senso di colpa per la morte di Jane, seppure colpa sua non lo è stata affatto, ma Walt non ha il coraggio di confessarlo – dirglielo metterebbe termine a tutto, lo lascerebbe per sempre, infiammerebbe il suo risentimento per ogni gesto, ogni decisione presa in passato. Allora tace e cerca di tenere insieme i pezzi della propria esistenza, che sembra andare a picco alla velocità della luce. Il licenziamento è il colpo di grazia, ma al contempo una liberazione che pone fine alla sua vita comune, ordinaria, e lo realizza parlando con Jesse nel parcheggio della scuola seduto nella sua auto. Pensa che potrebbe bastargli, questo, lui e il ragazzo, la metanfetamina.  
È quando il giovane gli chiede il contatto per vendere la droga che si rende conto che non sarà possibile continuare a cucinare, vendere meth, fare soldi - che in assenza di Jesse non gli rimarrà nulla.

“Non puoi cucinarla senza di me, è la mia formula, è mia.” _E tu, anche tu lo sei._  
È sul punto di dirglielo quando una serie di accuse e risposte fa degenerare la lite e salta giù dall’auto con più furia di quanta vorrebbe.  
Rimane a guardare il veicolo scivolare via, capottando la scatola appoggiata sul tetto, contenente le poche cose che aveva prelevato dal proprio ufficio.

*

Lavorare per Fring è stata una cattiva idea sin dall’inizio, ma non c’era alternativa se volevano continuare a cucinare e guadagnare soldi dopo che Hank li aveva obbligati a demolire il camper. Stava loro addosso e non sarebbero più riusciti a venirne fuori.  
Gus è stato la luce in fondo al tunnel, ma ora che sa che i suoi uomini hanno fatto ammazzare Combo da un ragazzino non crede che potrà passarci sopra. Pensa a Brock, al suo futuro, se lo figura reclutato da un momento all’altro per affiancare i pusher della rete di Gus.  
Si domanda se lo possono scorgere immobile nell’auto buia parcheggiata lungo la via, ma non gli interessa, appena scenderà lo noteranno comunque.  
Esce dal veicolo e richiude la portiera, si infila la pistola in tasca, e li avverte adocchiarlo, mettere mano alle loro armi.  
La distanza tra lui e i due uomini sembra quasi infinita, continua a camminare nella loro direzione, il suo coraggio non vacilla, non c’è esitazione né paura. Lo farà, e poco importa se rimarrà ammazzato, non ha niente da perdere, Mr. White non è nemmeno dalla sua parte.  
È a pochi metri quando il rumore di un motore taglia il silenzio della notte, suono di sgommate e poi l’auto di Walter arriva a velocità inaudita e si ferma solo dopo aver investito i due spacciatori.  
Lo osserva sbalordito scendere e recuperare una delle automatiche a terra e sparare dritto in testa all’unico rimasto vivo dopo l’impatto.  
Senza ripensamenti, sicuro, deciso.

“Corri”, urla rivolto a lui.  
E, dopotutto, scopre che è ancora dalla sua parte.

 

**IV.**

La casa è in condizioni pietose.  
Il pavimento è pieno di senzatetto ammucchiati gli uni sugli altri, le finestre coperte da teli scuri e le pareti imbrattate di scritte e graffiti.  
E, nel mezzo di questa fatiscenza, c’è Jesse, ancora una volta distrutto, incapace di venire a patti con l’aver ucciso Gale, benché sia stato per salvare la vita di Walter e, probabilmente, anche la propria.  
L’uomo entra e non sa bene dove mettere i piedi, ci sono immondizia e stracci ovunque. Getta uno sguardo al giovane ed è come assistere a un grave incidente stradale: lamiera sparsa in ogni dove, parti in plastica frantumate, basta un’occhiata per individuare il conducente ferito col capo appoggiato contro il volante. E lui rallenta per guardare, constatare i danni, assimilarne l’orrore, e poi scivolare via, passare oltre, lasciando a qualcun altro l’onere di chiamare i soccorsi.  
Ancora una volta si comporta da egoista, pensa a se stesso, alla sua famiglia, a mettersi al sicuro, abbandonando il ragazzo che gli ha salvato la vita allo sbando, proprio ora che ha più bisogno di lui.  
E anche se a causa sua ha perso quasi tutto.

*

Mike getta un’occhiata al ragazzino seduto di fianco a lui: sembra spaventato e confuso, tutto tranne che pericoloso, anche se si è chiuso un mazzo di chiavi nel pugno – come se, con quell’accorgimento, potesse avere la meglio in un corpo a corpo. Forse nella sua mente si stanno aggirando i peggiori pensieri, magari crede che lo porterà nel deserto per fargli un buco in testa e lasciarlo lì, in bella mostra per i coyote che si ciberanno del suo corpo appena farà buio.  
Però, al contempo, c’è una strana tranquillità che lo accompagna, una stabilità serena che nemmeno l’irritante chiacchiericcio e sequela di domande riesce a fermare.  
Non vuole fare conoscenza, Mike, non vuole instaurare un rapporto, affezionarsi al ragazzo, così gli impone di tacere per il resto del viaggio. Non sa che cos’ha in mente Gus, ma raramente è qualcosa di buono e non gli va di ritrovarsi a fare i conti con le conseguenze delle proprie decisioni sbagliate.  
Allora se lo porta in giro, come gli è stato ordinato, lo scarrozza fino a notte fonda, aspettando di vedere come si comporterà nel ruolo che gli è stato affidato nello schema di Fring.

*

Il primo colpo è brutale, glielo arreca con tutta la forza che ha in corpo lanciandogli il dispositivo in ferro e magnete che aveva usato per monitorare i suoi spostamenti; la rabbia è violenta e implacabile mentre le parole di Walt echeggiano nella propria mente in una ripetizione senza fine.

_Vai in Messico e pianta un casino come so che farai e finisci in un barile da qualche parte._

La cimice lo colpisce sul sopracciglio, facendogli saltare via gli occhiali e lacerandogli la pelle. Un rivolo di sangue gli scorre a lato dell’occhio destro mentre scaccia l’iniziale disorientamento e si fionda su di lui.  
La lotta è scomposta, fatta di morsi e calci, nel tentativo di fare più male possibile. Il corpo dell’uomo è pesante sul proprio, molto più robusto e forte. C’è più tecnica, più potenza, e Jesse non riesce a combatterle se non tramite mezzi di fortuna, oggetti arraffati in giro.

_E finisci in un barile da qualche parte._

Si accorge di poter vincere lo scontro quando la stanchezza inizia a impadronirsi del suo fisico, sente i movimenti di Walter farsi più lenti e le percosse meno forti, così ne approfitta mentre sta cercando di rialzarsi e gli monta sopra, colpendo il suo viso con tutta l’energia che gli resta.  
Poi ricade sfinito al suo fianco, calciandolo via per allontanarsi – in questo momento non sopporta nemmeno il pensiero di stare nella stessa stanza, di respirare la stessa aria, toccarlo è davvero troppo da incassare.  
Si rimette in piedi a fatica, mentre l’altro lo imita.

“Puoi camminare?”, gli domanda, la voce quasi un singulto nel silenzio totale in cui è precipitato il salotto.  
“Sì”, risponde l’uomo, instabile sulle gambe.  
“Allora levati dai coglioni e non farti mai più vedere.”

Poi si volta e sale i pochi gradini che portano al corridoio senza assicurarsi che esca da casa propria. È questione di un attimo prima che le lacrime inizino a pizzicare agli angoli degli occhi; si ritrova a piangere ancora prima di raggiungere il bagno, il petto squassato da singhiozzi incontrollabili mentre la rabbia provata poco prima scema via, lasciando solo spossatezza al suo posto.  
Socchiude la porta alle proprie spalle e getta un’occhiata allo specchio. Il suo volto riflesso non è mai stato più pallido, ad eccezione delle contusioni e degli occhi arrossati. Lo asciuga con mani tremanti e poi lo medica meglio che può, mentre la testa gli ronza senza sosta.  
È il sapere di avergli concesso tutto, di aver obbedito a qualsiasi richiesta a farlo stare peggio. In tutti quei mesi, nonostante gli alti e bassi a cui erano sempre andati incontro, aveva creduto che se non altro avrebbe potuto contare su di lui, che ci sarebbe stato se avesse avuto bisogno o qualcosa fosse andato storto. E invece Walt non si è mai nemmeno fidato, tanto da mettergli una cimice sull’auto e controllare le sue mosse.  
Si obbliga a trarne una lezione mentre prende due antidolorifici e si butta a letto, sperando di riuscire a chiudere occhio.  
Sogna il deserto e un camper che passa su una stradina sterrata, lui ha le mani legate dietro la schiena e un barile per rifiuti tossici è lì al suo fianco, ribollente di acido. Urla più che può, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del conducente ma Walter gli compare davanti, la pistola puntata alla sua testa, e poi c’è solo il lampo dello sparo e l’oscurità.

*

Si ritrova a piangere davanti a Junior senza alcun freno: il peso di quel dolore è totale, nemmeno l’alcool e gli antidolorifici che ha in corpo riescono ad attutirlo. La sera precedente rincasando era ancora troppo furente con lui per non aver ucciso Gustavo per assimilare le conseguenze di quella lite, per realizzare di aver messo un punto col suo comportamento al rapporto con Jesse.  
Ma ora, coi sensi vagamente appannati, senza inibizioni, se ne rende conto con una chiarezza lampante.  
“Ho fatto uno sbaglio”, articola tra i singhiozzi, “è colpa mia, mi spiace così tanto.”  
Quasi non si accorge delle mani del figlio che lo aiutano ad alzarsi per accompagnarlo a letto, delle parole che sussurra nel tentativo di calmarlo.  
Lo fa stendere e gli rimbocca le coperte. La sensazione delle lenzuola fresche contro la pelle è piacevole, e in un lampo di ragione ricorda che è il suo compleanno.

“Com’è andata la festa? E l’auto ti è piaciuta?”, domanda, scivolando dentro e fuori dallo stato di incoscienza con rapidità e, quando il ragazzo fermo sulla porta risponde, non ricorda già più quale sia la domanda.  
“Mi fa piacere, Jesse”, replica allora, mentre il volto dell’ex studente gli affiora alla mente ancora una volta, per poi perdere del tutto conoscenza.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio si risveglia brevemente, e attraverso la vista appannata scorge Jesse seduto di fianco a lui che gli sorride.  
E lui ricambia, allungando la mano nella sua direzione.

 

**V.**

Dopo essere riusciti finalmente a liberarsi di Gus, lo ha stupito sentire Walt dichiarare di voler continuare a cucinare, includendo Mike in quella nuova società che fin dall’inizio ha contato solo loro come unici membri.  
Si aspetta che i problemi comincino presto, perché i due uomini non si sono mai piaciuti e a lui non va di rimanere preso nel mezzo ancora una volta, tirato da una parte e dall’altra mentre cerca di mettere pace. Come al solito Walter non sente ragioni e non è che lui abbia molta scelta se non assecondarlo, come al solito, per ripagarlo dell’accusa di aver avvelenato Brock.  
Ad essere onesti la scelta l’avrebbe, potrebbe semplicemente decidere di prendere e andare via, chiamarsi fuori, ma nel corso di quell’anno passato insieme si è reso conto che non è poi così semplice allontanarsi. È passato sopra a qualsiasi cosa, gli ha perdonato tutto, ed è sempre tornato da lui, tanto da arrivare a credere che forse è destino e non ha senso combatterlo. La parte razionale invece gli suggerisce che, dopo aver lasciato Andrea, non gli rimane nuovamente nessun altro se non Mr. White – e Mike, ma in modo diverso, lo considera più come un padre mentre non è mai riuscito a superare completamente quel senso di imprevedibilità e estraneità con l’altro.

La casa in cui stanno lavorando oggi sembra identica alla precedente, la tenda in plastica trasparente gli ricorda un’astronave aliena ma anche una stanza da ospedale, ed è contento di potersi buttare sul divano al suo esterno, a vedere un po’ di televisione mentre aspettano che il processo giunga al termine.  
La situazione è tranquilla per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, ed è bello essere tornati a cucinare insieme come all’inizio, quando c’era quel senso di spensieratezza che non provava da quando avevano iniziato a lavorare per Fring.  
Sta pensando a Brock e a sua madre facendo zapping tra i canali, quando Walt lo raggiunge. Si siede al suo fianco, dopo essersi tolto la tuta ed essere rimasto in pantaloni e maglietta.

“Abbiamo ancora un’oretta abbondante”, afferma prendendogli il telecomando dalla mano. Jesse rotea gli occhi al gesto ma sorride e lo lascia sintonizzare su un film in bianco e nero senza obiettare.  
“Vorrei aumentare la produttività”, aggiunge poco dopo, mentre un signore con un cappello a tesa larga bacia una donna in soprabito sullo schermo. “Stiamo andando troppo a rilento e i costi sono alti.”  
“Vuoi fare un’altra partita domani in mattinata e azionare i gas per la disinfestazione nel pomeriggio, invece che oggi?”, chiede allora il ragazzo.  
L’uomo sembra ponderare l’idea, anche se Jesse è alquanto convinto che finirà col sostenere che è pessima.  
“Non abbiamo cibo però, e uscire e rientrare nella mattinata desterebbe dei sospetti”, replica poco dopo, indicando con un gesto della mano il tendone da cui è ricoperta la casa.  
“Potrei sgattaiolare fuori dal retro appena fa buio e comprare qualcosa al negozio all’angolo che ho visto arrivando, e tornare per la stessa strada. Ci sono piante dietro, nessuno mi vedrà.”  
“Andata!” e Jesse è stupito dalla docilità con cui ha acconsentito.  
Il resto della pausa passa in fretta e il ragazzo prova uno strano senso di gioia sfrigolare nell’aria.

 

“Altro giro?”, domanda il più giovane, guardandolo di sottecchi. Ha l’aria sbronza e divertita mentre apre l’ennesima bottiglia della serata. A quanto pare ‘prendere qualcosa da mangiare’ consiste nel tornare con due sandwiches minuscoli e due confezioni di birra, ma chi è lui per lamentarsene?  
“Perché no?”, risponde allora voltandosi verso di lui, gli regala un sorriso pigro afferrando la bevanda che gli porge. Forse ubriacarsi non è proprio geniale, ma hanno la serata libera e a casa non c’è nessuno che lo aspetta in ogni caso. Sembra che le scelte che compie non vadano mai bene per la propria famiglia, che ciò che lo fa sentire meglio, che lo eleva dalla sua condizione di uomo qualunque, sia sbagliato per Skyler, anche se ha fatto buona parte delle cose che ha fatto solo per il loro bene.  
Jesse gli scivola un po’ più vicino e le loro braccia finiscono con lo sfiorarsi. È strano il calore che si irradia subito dal punto del contatto, e quei quattro giorni passati insieme nel camper gli tornano alla mente. Gli pare siano trascorsi dieci anni da allora, la quantità di merda che è piovuta addosso ad entrambi ha cancellato parzialmente gli inizi insieme, quando erano solo loro due e facevano affidamento sugli amici di Jesse per distribuire il prodotto.  
Ride quando gli tornano alla mente le patatine alla cipolla che il giovane aveva portato – a conti fatti, quei sandwiches e le birre sono un miglioramento.

“Perché ridi?”, domanda Jesse, incapace di tenere a freno la curiosità.  
“Mi sono tornate in mente le patatine alla cipolla”, risponde in tutta sincerità, “quando siamo andati a far demolire il camper erano ancora lì, dove le avevi lasciate”, aggiunge poco dopo. “Erano bei tempi.”  
Il ragazzo rimane a osservarlo per un po’, poi scoppia a ridere. “Yo, troppa birra, Mr. White.”  
La risata dell’uomo fa eco alla sua per un attimo, e i loro visi sono improvvisamente così vicini che a Walter la risata muore in gola.  
Si sporge leggermente e appoggia le proprie labbra su quelle del ragazzo, che lo attira più vicino a sé, quasi disperato. Lo bacia con un’urgenza che non provava più da una vita, dalla nascita di Junior probabilmente.  
Finiscono stesi sul divano e Walter copre il corpo esile di Jesse col proprio.  
Nella penombra della stanza, illuminata solo da una lampada lontana e dal bagliore del televisore, rimane a guardarlo, fragile sotto il suo peso. _È così giovane_ , pensa, mentre lo bacia ancora una volta, aprendogli i bottoni dei jeans e infilando una mano dentro la sua biancheria intima. Jesse emette un gemito quando gli sfiora il sesso con il palmo.  
L’angolazione è strana, però, e dopo un poco comincia a sentire dolore ai muscoli dell’avambraccio, così smette di accarezzarlo e lo spoglia della maglietta. Il ragazzo fa lo stesso con lui e poi lo guarda disorientato, senza sapere bene come procedere, così torna a baciargli le labbra per poi spostarsi lungo la linea della mascella fino al collo.  
È strano ritrovarsi quel corpo tra le braccia, sono sensazioni e impulsi sconosciuti eppure familiari. Escludendo l’ovvio, immagina sia dovuto in parte al fatto che non è più stato con nessuno da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Skyler; è come riscoprire qualcosa di nuovo all’interno di un meccanismo che credeva di conoscere perfettamente, che era diventato ormai poco meno di una consuetudine.  
Le mani del ragazzo mimano i suoi movimenti di poco fa e gli slacciano i pantaloni, esponendo la sua nudità. Non osa guardare, ma un brivido lo percorre quando i loro membri entrano in contatto per la prima volta.  
Tra le scariche di piacere che lo attraversano, Walt si domanda se non sia il caso di fermarsi adesso, quando ancora un barlume di ragione riesce a contrastare il desiderio di andare fino in fondo, di prendere Jesse senza pensare alle conseguenze, e magari farne un’abitudine.  
Ma il momento passa e l’urgenza sale fino ad eliminare ogni coerenza, così lo priva degli indumenti che ancora gli restano addosso, si sbarazza in fretta dei propri e lo prepara quel tanto che basta da permettere la penetrazione. Ed è qualcosa di assoluto, l’oceano di percezioni che lo afferrano, lo colgono alla sprovvista mentre scivola piano in lui, è cosciente di poco altro – della gamba di Jesse appoggiata sulla propria anca, delle sue braccia attorno al collo e sulle spalle, della propria mano sul suo sesso e l’altra sulla sua nuca.  
Avverte il seme del ragazzo contro il proprio ventre appena prima che l’orgasmo arrivi in un’onda e lo lasci stremato. Si accascia contro il suo petto, ancora avvinghiato a lui, in cerca di aria.  
Poi scivola via, stendendosi al suo fianco, e già si immagina l’imbarazzo di domattina, quando non avranno più alcuna traccia di alcol in circolo.  
 _Un ex studente, che cliché._ Sorride e si addormenta in un lampo. 

 

La mattina dopo non c’è imbarazzo, semplicemente non ne parlano. Poi. Poi succede ancora un paio di volte o tre, sempre in case di estranei dopo aver cucinato meth.  
Mike sospetta, pone domande e tace, restando torvo a guardarlo, con la ferma convinzione che si stia approfittando di Jesse, anche se Jesse ha venticinque anni e lo vuole quanto lui.  
Dopo ancora, tutto precipita di nuovo, perché la loro vita e così e niente può durare.

*

To’hajiilee bolle sotto il sole a picco del pomeriggio, rocce incandescenti e terra secca costellata di sterpaglia.

“L’ho guardata morire”, gli dice mentre Jesse viene tenuto fermo dall’uomo di Jack. “L’ho guardata andare in overdose e morire soffocata”, e c’è quasi un senso di vittoria in quelle parole, nell’avergli portato via la persona che ha amato di più nella sua vita.

E questa, _questa_ , è davvero la fine di tutto, là dove tutto è iniziato.

 

**VI.**

Abbassa la saracinesca del bar mentre Miguel sta girando l’angolo.  
“Hey, _blanco_ , che pensi di fare?”, gli domanda nel suo inglese migliore, strascicando appena le parole, una punta di accento messicano che stenta ad abbandonarlo, “mi serve una bottiglia di tequila per continuare la serata con Mary Anne!”  
“Yo, amico, hai visto l’ora? Dieci minuti dopo la chiusura”, replica Jesse. C’è ancora luce, nonostante sia tardi, a causa del solstizio estivo. E l’odore pulito dell’oceano gelido nell’aria, che è la cosa che ama di più di quel posto.  
È arrivato in Alaska tredici anni prima con l’idea di rimanerci giusto il tempo per far calmare le acque e poi ridiscendere a sud, verso zone più calde, con una nuova identità e abbastanza soldi per vivere tranquillo e in anonimato, ma ha finito col restarci mentre i giorni passavano. È sicuro e tranquillo e non ci è voluto molto a rifarsi una vita.  
“Dai, entra”, concede poi, con uno sbuffo divertito che forma una nuvoletta bianca che si dissolve subito.

Nel locale c’è un tepore accogliente e il profumo fresco del detersivo sui pavimenti appena lavati. Va sul retro a prendergli una bottiglia chiusa mentre l’altro mette sul banco un pezzo da cinquanta dollari.  
“Come va la gravidanza?”, chiede intanto, mentre Jesse riemerge col liquore in mano.  
“Il dottore le ha consigliato di rimanere in casa e di non prendere freddo. Come se fosse possibile, in questo posto inculato.”  
“Dov’è che stavi prima, El Paso?”  
“Albuquerque, bello, un caldo fottuto tutto l’anno e il deserto dietro l’angolo.”

Vorrebbe chiedergli se a lui manca mai il Messico, le spiagge bianche e il mare che sa di estate, ma poi si ricorda che probabilmente anche lui si è spinto lì per una ragione simile alla sua. Nessuno si trasferisce in Alaska per finire a pescare su qualche mercantile con una paga schifosa.

“Il caldo è l’unica cosa che mi manca. Tieni il resto come acconto per la prossima”, dice, e con un gesto di saluto del capo esce.

Spegne le luci ed esce fuori, abbassa nuovamente la claire e muove verso casa, ma il tarlo adesso è lì, si fa strada nella testa e attraverso i ricordi, scavando e rivangando volti che credeva di aver dimenticato, che aveva tentato in tutti i modi di sopprimere.

 

Elizabeth sa poco di lui prima di venire in Alaska. Non le ha mai davvero mentito, ha semplicemente lasciato fuori due anni abbondanti di vita che lo hanno segnato come nient’altro. Jesse Pinkman non esiste più e non vale la pena spiegarglielo, ora che ha la certezza di non aver eliminato quella persona per sempre – non ne ha avuto tempo nella sua fuga verso nord, è questo che si dice, non ha avuto il tempo di combattere i propri fantasmi, li ha semplicemente chiusi dentro un armadio la cui serratura ha sempre tenuto male.  
Scarabocchia una scusa su un biglietto, perché non capirebbe il suo bisogno di tornare, di rivedere certi luoghi, risentire il profumo di polvere e sterpaglia bruciata dal sole della riserva. E, forse, non è nemmeno pronto a raccontarle la verità.

In quell’ultimo istante, prima di dare gas all’auto e fuggire via nella notte, aveva fatto un cenno a Walter, un cenno che era un addio, e aveva creduto che non gli sarebbe mai mancato, che non avrebbe mai più ripensato a lui, al disastro che aveva reso la sua esistenza, al male che gli aveva fatto.  
E poi quella certezza è andata in pezzi in una frazione di secondo, solo ritornando con la mente al ricordo del deserto, del cielo azzurro sopra distese brulle e aride. In quell’immagine c’è ancora un camper parcheggiato nella calura rovente, e scinderlo dal resto sembra impossibile.  
Così è rincasato senza svegliarla, ha chiamato un taxi, nel frattempo ha infilato un cambio di vestiti in una sacca, prelevato un po’ di contanti dai soldi nascosti nelle prese d’aria e appiccicato il post-it giallo al frigorifero.  
Ed è uscito nella notte chiara senza voltarsi indietro.

 

**Epilogo**

Il volo dura meno di quanto pensasse. Tredici anni prima se l’era fatta in macchina in direzione contraria su stradine secondarie, ci aveva impiegato giorni e credeva non sarebbe arrivato senza venir beccato; ora è destabilizzante ritrovarsi ad Albuquerque così rapidamente, con un nome nuovo dietro il solito viso.  
La temperatura calda lo colpisce appena mette piede all’esterno, gli manca quasi il fiato dopo un decennio passato tra le montagne del Nord, ma l’aria ha lo stesso profumo di allora dietro il concentrato di smog.

Noleggia un veicolo e ripercorre le vie conosciute, passa di fronte a quella che era la sua abitazione e lo sorprende trovarvi un bambino che gioca nel cortile.  
Poi, prima che se ne renda conto, mentre si sta ancora chiedendo se l’abbiano messa all’asta dopo che è scappato o se la Dea l’abbia sequestrata e rivenduta, prende una serie di svolte che lo portano davanti alla vecchia residenza di Walter. Ricorda il percorso come se l’avesse compiuto per l’ultima volta soltanto ieri.  
Sa che non appartiene più alla sua famiglia da mesi antecedenti alla sua morte, ma è comunque strano non vedere la sua automobile verde sbiadito nel vialetto.  
E lo sorprende la nostalgia che prova. Anche se col senno di poi non si farebbe mai più coinvolgere dal suo ex professore nel cucinare meth, e non è sicuro di avere la forza di perdonarlo, non può fare a meno di sentire una sottile venatura di nostalgia al ricordo dell’uomo, di quanto erano stati legati per un certo periodo, di tutte le volte che si erano salvati a vicenda. Ci teneva, in qualche modo, nonostante tutto. Non era amore, non è mai stato amore, di questo è sicuro, ma prende atto della mancanza, del vuoto che lascia.  
Si riscuote e decide di andare a cercare una stanza in un motel prima che faccia buio e qualcosa da mangiare. Ha appena parcheggiato in un posteggio vuoto del supermercato quando la vede.  
Le sbatte quasi addosso mentre entrambi stanno chiudendo le loro auto dirigendosi verso i carrelli, e il cuore gli salta in gola. La moglie di Walter è dritta davanti a lui, e lo guarda con enormi occhi sbarrati.

Skyler non credeva l’avrebbe mai più incontrato e, ad essere sincera, non aveva nemmeno più pensato a lui se non un paio di volte, sempre in relazione a suo marito.  
Così, ritrovarselo di fronte ora la destabilizza; è invecchiato ma, osservandolo meglio, riesce a scorgere i tratti morbidi del ragazzino di un tempo. Occhi azzurri sgranati e un po’ persi, impreparati.  
“Mamma?”, sente Holly chiamarla con una vocina esitante. La donna si maledice per non aver avuto la prontezza di passargli oltre, evitando di farle capire che conosce l’uomo che le sta di fronte.  
La ragazzina alta si mostra al suo fianco, dopo aver fatto il giro dell’auto, e getta uno sguardo appena alla madre per poi posarlo con insistenza su Jesse.  
“Mi scusi”, dice lui, spostandosi in modo da permetterle di superarlo. Lei afferra la mano della figlia, anche se non ha più l’età per essere trascinata via in questo modo, e si dirige verso l’entrata.  
Solo Holly, lungo il tragitto, si volta a guardarlo, incuriosita.  
E mentre lei lo fissa, Jesse nota che somiglia moltissimo alla madre, ma ha gli occhi di Walter.


End file.
